Mi amor
by Jek-red08
Summary: ¿Te dije alguna vez que te amo? ¿No? Pues bueno te lo digo ¡Te amo! Tú me tienes loca, me sacas de mis cabales y hacen que nunca quiera irme de tu lado. Eres mi droga, mi perdición, mi locura. Eres mi amor.
1. Chapter 1

Miro delante de mi a el más grande amor de mi vida, quien con tan solo verle por primera vez supe que era solo para mi, que seria mi vida y pasaríamos buenos momentos juntos; y así fue, con juntos compartimos tantos años de vida, tantos sueños, quien me acompaño cuando estaba mal y necesitaba llorar y desahogarme.  
La yema de mis dedos rosan su piel suave y tersa; la suave brisa y la luna que entra por la ventana abierta le bañan con su luz; haciendo ver la imagen delante de mi más hermosa de lo que ya era; sonreí; cuanto le amaba, no podría estar en paz si algo le pasara porque no hay igual a el; el es único y irreemplazable, no podría estar tranquila nunca más si me llegara a faltar, las noches se me harían eternas y dolorosas; ya que era en las noches cuando pasábamos los mejores momentos, y solo los quiero hacer todas las noches con el.  
Me hipnotizaba su hermosura, me cautivaba, me llamaba; siempre me encanto su comodidad que al solo recostarme sobre el quedaba profundamente dormida y sin ganas de levantarme; es que con ese aroma a lavanda que desprende me vuelve loca; y sin ganas de irme de su lado.  
Pero siempre están los que se interpones.  
Es en las mañanas cuando esa voz tan estridente y molesta nos obliga a separarnos, para tener que cumplir con las obligaciones; y no es hasta la noche que nos volvemos a ver y podemos estar nuevamente juntos y tranquilos; los únicos días que la puedo pasar junto a el todo el tiempo son los sábados y domingos; y no me deprendía de el.  
El, quien me cubre y protege cuando lo necesito.  
Los días que más me gustan son los de lluvia, pues en esos días me la paso con el, no me despego de el por nada del mundo; bueno para comer he ir al baño, pero nada más.  
Como siempre lo hago me recuesto, y inmediatamente el aroma a lavanda me envuelve; logrando así que me valla quedando dormida poco a poco; pero entonces recuerdo algo

-Tengo que llamarle a Butch para avisarle que no podre ir a nuestra cita, mañana me quedare todo el día contigo mi adorada camita; mi amor- y así quede profundamente dormida; sabiendo que mi gran amor me cuidaría y protegería.  
Porque tu fuiste, eres y seras mi amor mi adorada camita.

FIN

Si hablaba de su cama  
Esta historia se la quiero dedicar a mi amor... ¡MI CAMA!  
escribí esta historia pensando en ella y esa es la relación que tengo con mi cama y quería dedicarle esta historia XP  
Y si se preguntan quienes eran los que se interponían eran el despertador y la escuela XP  
Espero y les guste

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Te amo.

¿Por qué? Por lo duce que eres, lo deliciosos, exquisito y adictivo.

Sé que nunca encontrare quien te remplace. Porque nadie puede remplazarte ¡Nadie!

Cada vez que te pruebo me vuelvo más adicta a ti. Eres mi adición, mi droga, mi locura; mi perdición.

Provocas en mí un ferviente deseo de tenerte, de probarte, de deleitarme con la suave y esquinita textura de tu piel.

Cada vez que te veo tengo unas pocas ganas de devorarte en besos apasionados.

Porque tú aroma ¡Oh! ¡Tú aroma! Ese aroma dulzón y embriagador.

¿Sabes que cuando te tengo entre mis manos pierdo la cordura? Tú me controlas, no hay nadie que me provoques todo lo que tu provocas en mí.

– Tú me perteneces.

– Kaoru.

– ¿Si Butch?

– Comete de una vez esa gomita.

– No… algo así no se puede comer así como así. Debes de saborearla.

– Si como sea. Cómetela y ya.

– ¿Celoso?

–Claro que no. ¿Cómo podría estar celoso de una gomita? ¡Es ridículo!

– Bueno, si tú lo dices… aunque deberías… mira que podría dejarte por esta delicia.

Metí la delicia dulce en mi boca, para comenzar a saborearla; lenta y pausadamente.

Deleitándome con ella y su exquisita textura.

Mire a Butch quien se relamía los labios

– ¿Quieres probar?

– ¿Me darás?

– Claro, sabes que me gusta compartir –me acerque a él y lo bese. Creo que él esperaba que le diera una, no que lo fuera a besar. Pero así se deleitaría de ella como yo lo hacía en este momento.

Me separe de él con una sonrisa

– ¿Y qué tal?

–Exquisito.

–Lo sé –tome otra delicia frutal; esta vez manzana; y la metí en mi boca – ¿Ahora vez porque deberías de preocuparte?

Dicho eso me fui, deleitándome ahora con un nuevo sabor. Y no hablo de la exquisita gomita.

* * *

_**Yo y mi adicción por las gomitas. Creo que debo dejarlas…. ¡Naaa! ¡Nunca las dejare! Son exquisitas.**_

_**Este capítulo fue para esas delicias frutales, tan suculentas y exquisitas; adictivas. Son mi adicción. ¡Quiero unas!**_

_**Espero que les guste el capítulo. Aunque dice que está completo tal vez se me dé la loca y suba otro. Claro está, si se me ocurre algo.**_

_**Pd: Si me iba a ir de Fanfiction pero en una charla (¡Gracias Powerdark!) decidí que no puedo dejarlo, ¡No puedo! Así que si, seguiré escribiendo.**_


End file.
